


猎食本能

by Jocelyn_Z



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Z/pseuds/Jocelyn_Z
Summary: 依然（？）PWP写手复健，天雷滚滚这次是真的先后恶魔做了然后和蛇做了





	猎食本能

**Author's Note:**

> 依然（？）PWP  
写手复健，天雷滚滚  
这次是真的先后恶魔做了然后和蛇做了

二者并不知道这个拥抱究竟持续了多久，是一分钟，还是只是占据了时间重新开始流动的第一秒。  
比起怀抱这一份温暖，Crowley现在更想看Aziraphale的脸，那张温和却坚毅的脸，还有微微泛红的而双颊，现在 究竟是什么模样。  
Crowley承认他很不安，说来好笑，自两人相见之初。至少是在那些遥远德快被遗忘的岁月里，在那些伴随着酒精的呢喃中，空间里逸散的烟味，奔跑在那街头巷尾或者是在心爱的宾利里驶向新的一天。在那口口相传，集合了时间、空间的传说里，或者把二者杂糅在一起的故事中。在那些视线鲜有停留的角落，这就是他关于二者幻想出现之处，一名天使和一位恶魔。那些沉浮却不断闪回的想法，更可笑的是，即使他已经用了不只6000年的时间来消化这些像是碎片的东西，他们只是越来越多，他曾想要让这份情愫消失，却流露出更多的生硬和狂乱，好在身边的天使从创始之初就不善于察觉自己的心意。所以只剩下了Crowley自己面对自己，以至于幻想成真的时刻和Crowley最初开始处理这些东西抱着同样的情绪：不知所措。最直观的表现是逃离这一切，说几句无关紧要的话，开几句无伤大雅的笑话。  
但是就在那不可思议的一秒钟，Aziraphale的话结束的第一秒开始，他没收了“逃避”这项选择。  
而推到第一片多米诺骨牌的家伙正带着他一如既往的微笑，对于这一切似乎毫不自知。这大概是天使与生俱来的能力，不，应该说独属Aziraphale，与生俱来的包容，虽然Crowley痛恨这个字眼，但不论他愿不愿意Aziraphale总会的，一如听到那个“逃亡”邀请之后，说出原谅之类的话，上下文不接，猝不及防。  
Crowley明白这是诡辩，只是比起原谅他更希望天使能说出别的什么话来，但是不能，如果结果不是这样，他都将怀疑Aziraphale是不是被掉包了。  
这是Aziraphale独有的固执，六千年的相处让恶魔想明白了很多事情，这是其中一件，当一件事看上去还有余地时，只是因为天使还没有下定决心。  
“So shall we begin?”浸润了酒精却反而变得轻飘飘的声音，属于Aziraphale的声音。  
Crowley感觉自己喉头一紧。  
从今天开始，谁要是说诱惑是恶魔的专属，那绝对是对他们最为恶毒的诽谤。

他们不知道这一切究竟是如何开始的，从这个还没有远离夏天的早上，这个再平常不过的星期天。他们也不知道究竟是其中的哪一个将红酒瓶带到了房间，当一切走向尾声之后，后来两人坐在新寻觅到的小餐馆中，或者是挂着“正在装修”牌子的就书店里。二者会想起这一段故事，双方都会心照不宣地将这一切归结于上帝“不可言喻”的计划之中。  
自新日起，万物伊始，所行皆是，无时无刻。

当Aziraphale的脊背倚靠在柔软的枕头，他突然惊觉二者已经一路退到了卧室，Crowley不止一次向他提议应该尝试一下睡眠这种人类奇妙的能力，以及在此过程中感受到的愉悦。因此他也曾随着对方的描述想象过这地方，只不过现在并不是参观的好时机。  
Aziraphale的分神显然让Crowley感到了一丝沮丧，但比起表露心意他选择加深这一吻，一如既往的不坦率，或者说更像是在赌气。  
“唔……唔”随着对方不断压榨着口腔之中的空气，天使只能在空隙间迸发出几声呜咽，温热的口腔以及柔软的唇瓣，他感觉到对方放慢了速度，舌面却用抵住了自己牙齿，这是一种无声的请求。这个吻对于两位6000多岁高龄的生命体来说过分生涩了，Aziraphale将自己的牙齿小心地收起来，像是收到了鼓舞一般，Crowly用自己的舌头撬开了原本紧闭的牙关，一路长驱直入直到找到了等待已久的舌，却浅尝辄止，让天使有足够的时间适应，受到引导的一方似是挽留地轻轻吮吸着柔软轻巧的舌头，让Aziraphle下意识地想到了深冬肥美的牡蛎。  
“唔嗯——嗯哼……”也许是酒精的作用，亦或是这个亲吻过于舒适以至于Aziraphale忽略了Crowley用舌尖顶弄着自己的上腭带来一阵酥麻，当然同时让天使难以合上自己的双唇，温柔地节奏让天使没有意识到实际上自己已经一步步踏入了禁区，如同毒蛇缠绕住自己期待已久的猎物，当发现的时候已为时已晚，无法脱身。  
相比之下，Crowley是经验更为丰富的猎者，诱惑要足够迷人才能被称为陷阱。  
在结束了这个过分久的亲吻之后，Crowley俯身，枕头因为两人的重量而陷了下来，二者拉开了一段距离。他居高临下看着Aziraphale却只是无声等待着，提醒双方时间流转的只有趋于放缓的呼吸声。  
Crowley的视力向来不好，更何况带着他不分昼夜地戴着华伦天奴，否则他定能发现天使攒动的喉头，正在努力吞下囤积在口中的唾沫。“所以你的舌头居然没有分叉。”Aziraphale因为绵长的吻而有一点缺氧，连声音都有点飘忽不定，说出的话语却如同美杜莎的双眸，令眼前的恶魔彻底石化，一时之间竟不知谁才是拥有毒蛇之名的那一个。  
Crowley好气又好笑，所以应该感慨天使的想象力过于丰富，还是地狱众生过于迟钝，想想真是后怕，Aziraphale，东门权天使，曾经火焰剑的拥有者，竟然幻化成自己的样子在地狱走一遭之后才了解到他的舌头其实并没有分叉。  
“啪。”Crowley想到这里打了个响指，房间里的光线应声暗了下来。  
“当然了，Angel.”Crowley听见自己的声音，犹如凛冬中一飞而上的烟花，火花爆裂出声。  
Aziraphale只是微笑着，并且将对方的墨镜取下，放到了床头柜上。在那镜片后的那双眼睛，如他预想中的一样，却又不尽相同。Aziraphale自然不是第一次注视着这双眼，却又发出当初一样的的叹谓，从他脑海之中蹦跳出一个词：美。不论是纯粹，或者是他人描述时提到的邪恶，那双眼镜无疑是美的。在昏暗的房间之中能捕捉到的只有那一双眼睛，如同星辰一样忽明忽暗，无形之中存在着的距离，将整个空间放大，思绪放远，唤醒了天使记忆中的一块，那些模糊不清的，却是他亲眼所见的星云，只是当时同伴的名字却再也叫不上来了。琥珀般的颜色占据了Crowley的双眼，目光如炬，翻涌着难以名状的火焰。Aziraphale对这烈火的起因一无所知。但对于Crowley却太过熟悉他们了，这些思绪有一个共同的名字：欲望。  
“哼。”一声耐人寻味的闷哼“如你所愿，My Angel .”  
“嘶——”Aziraphale因为突如其来的凉意倒吸一口气，同时因为拉近的距离而感到对方湿热的呼吸，这次扫过的皮肤的是蛇的信子，仿佛在回应天使一开始的“期待”。Aziraphale下意识地攥紧了对方的肩膀而Crowley却顺势将自己的外套脱下，修长的手指掠过被亲吻得有一些红肿地唇瓣最后停在了天使外套的扣子上。  
“你不用真的变成……唔嗯……”Aziraphale想要出言阻止Crowley这荒唐地行为，信子却先行一步滑到了喉咙的位置，反复地舔舐之后更进一步，他甚至能感觉到尖锐的牙齿轻轻划过喉结带来的瘙痒，显然不是人类的牙齿。  
如同正真的毒蛇在打量着自己的猎物“不，这毕竟是你先提出来的。”Crowley回绝得异常的果断“这确实是个很好的主意。”上扬的语调彰显出恶魔难以抑制的兴奋。他能感觉到天使独有的气息连同自己的混杂在一起，全身地血液向两个点汇集，噬咬着他的皮肉，飞跑着最后沸腾起来。在这房间之中一切都变得晦暗不明，但比起双眼恶魔显然更相信自己的触觉。鬼知道他咒骂了几次地狱或者天堂，天使身上的衣服才被完好无损地剥下来。当然在愈发的浑浊不清的呼吸中，Aziraphale成功让恶魔的衣物悉数消失也是可喜可贺。  
但天使地动作却在下一秒停滞在半空。  
“Aziraphale，你勃起了。”Crowley一字一顿将这个不争的事实悉数送入天使的耳朵里，他俯身的姿态有如争风吃醋后时失智的人类，但在耳边呢喃的神色确实是恋人所有。当然他也着实好奇Aziraphale对此的反应。  
诚实如果是值得嘉奖的美德，那天使必定拥有这一品质，Crowley满意地感觉到对方的呼吸因为自己的话加深了，那柔软的肚皮起伏着。不过Crowley确实也松了一口气，毕竟天使无性，但神给了他们更多的自主权。  
所以Crowley也确实不太有立场抱怨Aziraphale不了解自己的身体。  
“Crowley！”Aziraphale提高了自己的音量，对毒蛇发出警告，但是同紊乱的呼吸声夹杂在一起确实起不到什么警告的作用。“唔嗯！”当Aziraphale正在有什么得体的话语来阻止恶魔的调弄，对方却把握住了那个半勃的器官，Aziraphale条件反射地将双腿并拢，但Crowley的动作却没有因此停下来，任由天使的左手攀附在自己的脖子上。Aziraphale的右手阻止着对方的动作却被后者顺势抓过。“等一等！Crowley你太快了……等”  
“你也应该感受一下……”他是拥有智慧的向导，对他的天使循循善诱，同样也是真真的魔鬼，将他引入诱惑的深渊。也许从诞生之初这二者本就密不可分，就像Crowley说的，他保持疑惑，何为善恶，他想不明白，也无需理会。  
Crowley亲吻这Aziraphale的掌心，企图用这种方式来缓解他的不安，他刻意放慢了速度来等待天使适应这一切，他向来是有耐心的猎人，让对方意识到已经无处可去，最终慢慢地将其整个吞噬，合为一体，永生为数不多的好处就是他从来都不畏惧等待。  
Crowley抓着对方的手将他引向那个已经高昂起来的器官，恶魔却没有给对方思考的机会加快了捋过这个正在叫嚣的硬挺。“啊！嗯嗯……哼嗯”更多隐约的声音从对方紧闭的口中流露出来，就像是从两片面包之中流溢出来的果酱。天使感觉到自己像是在被剥离，原则二字正在头顶上空高悬，但从那个已经胀痛得不行的器官将快感一层层，一次次送到他的四肢百骸。  
“遵循本能……就可以了。”Crowley的声音此刻被喑哑得可怕，语言是有魔力的，对于此二者都深信不疑。刚刚开始开发的身体已经学会了自行寻找快感，酥麻的快意随着手上的动作层层直上，柱体也早就被汩汩的前液沾湿，滑腻的液体沾到天使圣洁的双手上，加快了他自然的动作。  
Crowley注视着对方自行寻求快乐的样子，感受着这具躯体因为新鲜的情感而微微震颤，一面用手指掠过对方的囊袋。天使的躯体随着手上的节奏律动着，一面注视着快乐的来源，那令其无法忽视的欲望，而为了方便自己的动作，双腿已经完全打开。他沉溺于这汹涌的情潮，却又无不畏惧。Aziraphale向来是有节制的天使这一点不可否认，但这种陌生的感觉却将他逼到了角落，“失控”二字在他的脑海里警钟长鸣，却又在下一秒被越发增大的粘腻水声给淹没。  
一旦委身于快感，无意识地动作使得Aziraphale都感到意外，他能感到Crowley停留在自己下体的目光，这是一种无声的询问。即便彼此再熟悉不过，但并不意味着被Crowley注视着就可行。难以克制的羞耻感在脑海里起起伏伏，作为上帝的造物天使当然明白性爱本身没什么可耻的，甚至有哲人曾表示，这是人类赞许生命的一种形式，但身体却先于脑子一步将这种羞愧汲取而走，由此培育出了更多的快乐。最后将这一事实放在天使的面前：他确实因为Crowley地注视而产生了感觉，并且，他确实渴望着这一切。  
“哈……啊……呼。”Aziraphale的闷哼声，逸散在这个空间里最后变成了难以自持高亢的声音，Aziraphale感觉自己的呼吸为之一滞，便到达了顶峰。天使自然后仰倒在了枕头上，大喘粗气，但Crowley连着一些时间也巧妙地占有了，灵巧的舌头再一次占据了他的口腔，除此之外还有气温浓郁的液体。高潮过的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，当将对方渡过来的液体都喝下了之后他才意识到那是红酒。来不及吞咽下去的酒便连同汗水混在在一起，弄得一片狼藉，红酒进入空荡荡的胃里开始灼烧起来，连同高潮的余韵混杂在一起，Azirapale被这香醇的酒精和情欲刺激，无意识地发出了几声满足的闷哼。  
Crowley一边又手揉捻着对方乳首，高潮之后敏感的身体使得两点很快变得坚硬。与精瘦的恶魔不同，Aziraphale的前胸肉感十足，Crowley一边用手指调弄着已经充血的乳尖，时而用自己的双手将他们包裹起来，任意都弄成想要的模样，丝毫不在意留下的红痕，诚实的天使随着对方的动作努力将自己的胸往恶魔的手里送。  
“唔！”天使一声惊呼，然而身上的恶魔依然辛勤地在他的双乳上大做文章，原本羞赧的双颊再一次染上了更深的红色。  
口中依然残留着红酒的滋味，但Crowley非常笃定，现在让他感觉到酩酊的一定是Aziraphale的气味，二者的气息连同酒精混在在一起直达大脑，连他都不得不佩服自己作为恶魔所拥有的自制力，让他没有立刻捅进那个穴道，之后让天使一次次崩溃的呼喊着，却最终只能打开软烂如泥地后穴任由他操干。冰冷黏滑的舌头将刚刚捏过的乳头卷入。  
“嗯……嗯哈……啊”Aziraphale随着Crowley的动作沉吟着，重新回归身体的柔软触感在变得红肿的乳头上肆虐使得他为之一颤。而对方不依不饶，灵巧的舌头在蓓蕾上打转，时而又深深吮吸着，发出啾啾的水声。天使猜不到Crowley下一步的动作，但脑子早已飞升，眼前游走的唇舌，脑内却浮现了自己分泌乳汁的画面，乳白色的液体随着对方的挤弄流出了一两滴，有如啜泣，想到这里天使的呼吸加重了，Aziraphale发誓自己真的是醉过头了。  
感谢上……感谢撒……算了，谁都行。恶魔并没有读取思想的能力，不然Aziraphale绝对是在劫难逃。  
Crowley描摹着天使的窄穴，刚刚射出的白灼连同细密的汗液混杂在一起，红润的后穴在已经被浊液沾湿变得滑腻不堪。指腹掠过下腹，Aziraphale感觉到明明刚刚释放过的性器重新充血胀大，即使是天使也经受不了如此的撩弄。  
“Crowley，够了。”是天使的声音，Crowley猛然抬头对上了Aziraphale因为情欲而变得饱含水汽，而前者的眼里满是疑问。  
当然还有担忧，不过他早已下定决心，绝对不会让对方临阵脱逃。  
Aziraphale叹了口气，从Crowley的反应十有八九猜出他会错了意。“够了，可以直接进来……你还没有射过，这不公平……”天使虽然说得断断续续却还是认真地说完了证据话。  
砰地一声，Crowley发誓这绝对不只是存在自己脑子里的声音，他还是太低估天使了，他甚至难以回想自己曾是他们的一员，应该说Aziraphale是固执还是愚蠢，还是愚蠢的固执。  
公平公正，Aziaraphale总能用他独有的方式令他愣神。他报复性地将两根手指送入那个窄穴之中，却发现那个甬道已经湿得不行……  
“嗯?”天使还没有反应过来，就被对方翻了过来，整个身躯贴在他的脊背之上，他感觉到一个炙热的硬物，对着自己秘穴蓄势待发。  
“奇迹被用来做这种事情就可以吗？An-gel-”Crowley故意拖长音，提醒着Aziraphale自己究竟做了些什么，一面将自己的性器送入对方的身体。  
二者同时爆发出满足的叹息。  
“嗯唔”依然被“奇迹”润泽过的穴道接纳了恶魔硕大的阴茎，但是突如其来的刺激还是让后穴搅紧。  
“嗯哈……天使，放松。”Crowley一面退出来了一些，让天使能够适应这一切，当然最好，令自己的天使善于此道。天使努力地深呼吸，企图用这种方法放松下来，他将自己已经酸胀的双腿打开，连同腰腹部深深地塌了下去，留下丰腴的臀肉和穴口让对方能够更好的进入自己，摆出了一个任人采颉的姿态。如同圣坛之上的羔羊与之不同的是委身于毒蛇之下的天使此刻渴望对方能带来的极乐。  
“Angel……Angel……”Crowley不知应该夸赞对方究竟是天赋异禀还是傻得可以，将阴茎悉数埋入对方的肉穴，流溢出来的液体使得Crowley抽插的动作流畅了起来，他甚至能够感觉到原本不该有的粘液润泽着前端的感觉，肠道的褶皱被掠过柱体上的虬筋。不论他如何操弄对方的身体，柔然的穴道依附在Crowley他的性器上。  
恶魔一次次地操弄着令天使崩溃的那一点，擦过那最危险的极乐，快感一遍遍地冲刷过这具身体，难以承受的快乐便化为战栗，随着对方的抽送而摇晃着，已经释放过一次的性器再次充血，却因为后者太过激烈的动作摇晃起来，而自己小腹又被新的清液沾湿，变得混乱不堪。  
当然恶魔的情况也没有好到哪里去，他一遍遍地呼唤着对方，仿佛要把“Angle”这一次凝练成最可怕的诅咒最后印刻在彼此的灵魂之中。他亲吻着对方的脊背安抚着不断因堆积的快感而起伏身体，温柔至极，但身下抽送的动作却截然不同，几乎连同囊袋也想要送入对方的身体，鼓膜突突地跳动着，其他什么都已经不重要了，剩下的只有不断所求的天使，肉体交织碰撞的声音，难以承载的液体随着交合之处的缝隙流了出来，发出噗噗的水声。  
“嗯啊——啊嗯——哈嗯。”天使蜷缩其自己的手指，生理性的眼泪被床单尽职尽责地吮走，Aizraphale咬着白色的传单，只祈求自己能在这一场性爱之中存活下来，已经进入躯体的愉悦却叫嚣着撕裂，摇摇欲坠的身体只随着后者的运动而摇摆着，原本疲软的性器重新挺立，紧紧贴着柔软的小腹。说来嘲讽，此刻只有同身后的恶魔，他忘却多时的同事，他6000年的挚友行走在海面上。  
“Aziraphale……”Crowley低吼着将白浊送入那个只属于自己的秘境，温热的液体大量涌出，拍打着内壁，Crowley放开了已经被蹂躏得红肿的臀肉，更不用说已经泥泞不堪的私处，游走到对方的性器上。  
“啊——嗯——”短促的沉吟之后，Aziraphale同样将浓稠的精液送到了Crowley的床单上。  
再次高潮过的天使下意识将想要让对方的性器退出自己的身体，但红肿湿软的后穴不断收缩吞吐着已经疲软下去的器官，似乎起到了反效果。  
Crowley将性器抽了出来，先前注入这具身体的液体被一起带出来了一些，小穴在疯狂的性爱之中还不能很好的恢复先前的状态，精液随着内壁的蠕动争先恐后地离开了天使的身体。即使洁身自好如天使，在这场性爱之后也无话可说，全心全意享受着这一切。Crowley俯身上前，从背后抱着对方，轻轻亲吻着对方的面颊，一边拨弄着天使被汗水濡湿的头发。任由对方自行探寻，接受天使轻轻啄着自己唇瓣，二者在狂潮之后互相依偎着。  
Aziraphale看不见Crowley的脸却听到对方轻笑一声，“怎么了？”他询问道。  
“Angel”Crowley深吸一口气，仿佛下定了决心“你知道，蛇类是有两根半阴茎的吗？”轻柔的口吻却说出了过于残酷的话语，言下之意，不言而喻……  
这是恶魔的恶作剧，蛇类有两根半阴茎不假，但此时此刻他占据的毕竟是人类的躯体，所以怎么可能会……但他分明感觉天使在听到这个消息之后身体为之一僵，被情欲刺激之后的大脑，即使聪慧如Aziraphale也没有意识到这是个恶作剧。  
“Angel？”Crowley有点慌了，谁知道较真的天使会做什么啥事“Angel，对不……”  
“好。”  
“嗯？你刚刚说……”  
“但是这一次请务必小心一点……毕竟你知道的……特殊时期，如果这具身躯弄坏的话会有些，我是说，很麻烦。”天使语气诚恳，在说到最后的时候甚至可以用严肃来形容，虽然天使确实忘记了亚当应该是站在他们这一边的，但是他又将如何向前撒旦之子解释这一切……  
这回换作恶魔彻底懵了……但从心口更涌动出难以描摹的东西，如果他也有“心”这种东西的话，正在肆意膨胀这，让他感觉酸涩极了。他憎恨天使这种愚蠢的生物，一旦认定了那个烫嘴的词，对，他就是说他妈的爱，一旦认定了爱之后便全盘托出。  
“对了，也不确定下个季度能不能用“奇迹”了……Crowley？”Aziraphale察觉到恶魔的沉默，说话的声音也越来越小了。  
“Aziraphale，你可要为自己说的话负责。”Crowley在天使的耳边呢喃，似是蜜语又似告诫，那是猎人在猎食之前发出的警告。  
“我会注意的。”Crowley郑重承诺，脸上却浮现了恶魔独有，狡黠的笑容。

“Crowley？”在皮肤接触到冰凉质感之物Aziraphale下意识呼喊对方的名字。  
“Angel，我在，我在。”Crowley从善如流地回答道。但是冰冷等感觉依然没有消失，甚至扩散开来，知道看到眼前天使出现了一条黑背红腹的蛇。  
“什么？”但下一秒天使就已是到对方的意图“不！绝对不可以！”关于天使坚决否定自己提议的记录又增加了一条。  
“但是这样我绝对……不会弄伤你的……”Crowley像是得到了珍宝一般将自己的身子蜷缩了起来，缓慢爬过天使赤裸的肌肤，那因为高潮的余韵而微微泛红的身躯。  
“唔嗯。”冰冷奇异的触感，让天使此刻过于敏感的天使本能地抗拒，却殊不知自己彻彻底底成为了对方的囊中之物。  
Crowley享受极了，看着天使自我挣扎，最后放弃，只因为二者都明白这次恶魔的话语该死的对。  
光滑地身体故意攀附在天使的全身，Crowley并没有限制Aziraphale的动作，但是后者还是等待在原地，因为一时之间竟没有办法判断对方的动作，他近乎迷恋地用自己的方式摩挲着这一具身体。冰冷的鳞片掠过Aziraphale的身体，却让他更加专注于体内不断翻涌而上的火焰。他努力适应着挚友对自己的戏弄，而Crowley也大方接受了这一份宽容，吐着信子，用舌尖的分叉一次次舔弄着天使的隆起的小腹。  
恐惧，羞愧，好奇和酒气混杂在一起，在体内发酵酝酿着新的一轮快感  
“嗯不，这次等等。”天使已经忘记今天是第几次说出这样失态的话了，只是这个晚上太过漫长了。  
当然如果毒蛇听到了对方的抱怨的话一定会提醒他，现在其实是白天。  
但Crowley还是不顾天使的抗议将对方的分身缠绕了起来，还未勃起的器官感到了一阵压迫感，同时蛇尾探寻到刚刚被进入了的后穴，逐渐习惯性爱的后穴还没来得及做出反应就已经被冰凉的尾巴占据。  
“唔！”同时被进攻两处的天使爆发出了一声高亢而短促的呻吟。  
“不，别……唔……不可以。”天使摇着头，连他自己都已经不清楚在渴求着写什么，与对方的阴茎不同，蛇尾也像是在适应着一切，搅动着对方紧缩的后穴。天使觉得自己真的要坏了，但实际上Crowley确实没有骗他，对被开发过的身体接受他的尾巴是小菜一碟，但天使沸腾的羞耻感折磨得他更甚，他如同和真正的兽类交媾。  
比起视觉Crowley向来更依赖于他的触感，那个温热的穴道变得更加温热了，他觉得现在整个……整只蛇被一块巨大柔软的棉花糖包裹着，而这块棉花糖由里向外快要融化了。随着自己搅动的动作，他一面节制地收缩自己的身体。  
过多的触感混杂在一起使得身体不知所措，急于将他转化为深不见底的快乐，分身在就被各种液体弄得黏糊糊的，又因为光滑的鳞片摩擦而重新振作起来“真的……要死了……哈嗯”就算是Aziraphale都在后悔就在两刻钟前答应了对方的请求。  
前面在被套弄地同时，蛇尾依然在后穴之中不断搅弄着，贯穿着这具身体，在难以压榨出更多的快感，径直将思考给淹没。  
“唔嗯……哈嗯……让我……Crow…ley…”一种近似于憋闷地快感不断涌了上来，却无法找到最终宣泄的那个出口，天使喘息着，连思考也模糊了，唯一明晰的只有欲望，更多声音从双方的口中漏了出来。  
“还有……一点……就好了……MY …ANGEL！”恶魔精准的扫过那个已经被留恋太多回的位置，穿刺的痛感，冰凉的触感使得天使难以自制地颤抖了起来，射出已经变得有一些稀薄的精液。俯身于其上的毒蛇也因为快感蜷缩起了身体，使得这次快感被迫延长，爆发而出的愉悦又悉数回到了摇摇欲坠的身体之中，在身体每一寸游走。

高潮之后，困意便谁顺势而上，Crowley也重新变回了平时的模样，Aziraphale下意识地摸了摸对方削瘦的脸颊，一位天使和一名恶魔，在一起，享受着这慵懒的一刻，在这再平常不过的一天里。  
然而实际上，方才夜色降至。


End file.
